Best Friend
by insanlykrazygirl101
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Clary met Simon? And who is the secret eavesdropper? I'm new and suck at summaries but read anyway please!
1. Clary

**Hey guys! So, just wanted to thank all of you guys! Well, at least anyone who reads this an. keep reading and maybe you will find out how to get a shout out! Anyway, don't wanna make it to long but this is a cute little three sided meeting between Simon and Clary. There will be three chapters and each will include a different P.O.V. Guess who will have the third and you win a shout out. Be the first five! And the first will get a one shot dedicated to them. So anyway, here's the story:**

5 year old Clary's P.O.V

I was walking down the playground. I was very bored. I had no friends to call my own or anyone to play with. So I sat down in the sand and started to make a sand castle out of a few handfuls. I heard footsteps behind me. I quickly turned around. Standing there was a 5 years old looking boy. His hair was short and brown and he had a pair of glasses. "Hi!" The young boy said, "My name's Simon." "Hello, I am Clary" I replied. "Nice name," he said, "I saw you sitting here alone, and I'm along otherwise than my mommy so I thought we could be friends!" He replied. "Ok, Simon," I said "But to e friends we have to know each other, what's your favourite food?" I asked. "Umm, noodles" he replied. "Mines lettuce" "lettuce?" "Lettuce" I said. "Ok then, favorite game?" " C.O.D." I replied. My mom thought I was too young but I didn't care. "Same" he replied. "Cool, favourite animal?" I asked. "Bats" he said. "Ok, umm, falcons" I replied. "Nice, favourite thing to do?" He asked "Sit on my couch, watch TV or play video games" I replied. "Same!" He shrieks, "We are going to be such good friends!" " SIMON" Someone called, "That's my mom, got to go! See you here tomorrow, Two?" He said "Sure" I replied. "Ok," he said "Bye!" "Bye!" I called. And then I continued my sand castle.

**Hey guys(again) that was supposed to be how Simon met Clary and all. **

**Did you like it? Review! Did you hate it? Review! Did you not read it? Still review!**


	2. Simon

**Hey guys! So, just wanted to thank all of you guys! Well, at least anyone who reads this. keep reading and maybe you will find out how to get a shout out! Anyway, don't wanna make it to long but this is a cute little three sided meeting between Simon and Clary. There will be three chapters and each will include a different P.O.V. Guess who will have the third and you win a shout out. Be the first five! And the first will get a one shot dedicated to them. Oh and the disclaimer: **

**Simon: She does not own us!**

** So anyway, here's the story:**

5 year old Simon's P.O.V

I was walking down the playground. I was very bored. All my friends were doing something so my mom had to take me alone. I quickly looked around to see if someone was good friend materiel. Creepy girl with glasses, picking his nose kid, oh! A beautiful red head with emerald eyes! So I headed over too her. She looked really nice. She suddenly stop making her... sandcastle and turned around. She looked about 5 years old. Her hair was a nice shade of red, fireball. Her eyes we're even brighter than emeralds. "Hi!" I said, "My name's Simon." "Hello, I am Clary" She replied. Nice name I thought. She looked at me weirdly, ops that was out loud. "I saw you sitting here alone, and I'm along otherwise than my mommy so I thought we could be friends!" I said quickly. "Ok, Simon," She started "But to be friends we have to know each other, what's your favourite food?" She asked. "Umm, noodles" I replied. "Mines lettuce" "lettuce?" "Lettuce" She said. "Ok then, favourite game?" " C.O.D." She replied. That was mine too! My mom thought I was too young but I didn't care. "Same" I replied. "Cool, favourite animal?" She asked. "Bats" I said. "Ok, umm, falcons" She replied. "Nice, favourite thing to do?" I asked "Sit on my couch, watch TV or play video games" She replied. "Same!" I shriek, "We are going to be such good friends!" " SIMON" My mom called, "That's my mom, got to go! See you here tomorrow, Two?" I said "Sure" she replied. "Ok," I said "Bye!" "Bye!" I called. And then I continued on my way home

**Hey guys(again) How was it? Oh and you just have a little time left too guess!**

**Did you like it? Review! Did you hate it? Review! Did you not read it? Still review!**


	3. AN SORRY

**Hey guys! Sorry, I know that this should be a update but I can't update till there are 5 right answers! So keep giving it your best shot! **

**-Kiki**


	4. Contest changes

**Alright guys! Soo, I really want to update my story and all but I don't have many guesses so I have decided to change the rules of the contest a bit. I will give 1 week for you all to review with your answer of who you think will get the last POV and then in exactly one week everyone who entered will get a shout out and the secret POV will get it's chapter. Still the first person who is right will get a one shot dedicated to them so, keep updating!**

**- Kiki**


End file.
